Getting Potter a fanfic for a friend
by ANGELWINGZ1983
Summary: Written for a friend who BUGGED me to come up with this one. The main character is basically her, but bigged up some!


**Getting Potter.**

**A FanFic written for a friend .**

Jordan Price sat under the leafy branches of a tree, just outside the small courtyard which was full of groups of students, all of them enjoying the late spring sunshine of a Saturday afternoon. Most of them were looking through their purchases from Hogsmeade, eating chocolate and sweets or just generally chilling out. Her eyes wandered to a bench that held the forms of three of her fellow Year 7 Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione were playing tonsil tennis and Harry….

'_Hang on, where did he go?,'_ pondered Jordan, getting up and telling her friends she was going for a walk to stretch out. No one offered to accompany her as they knew, if she ever got into trouble, which was more often then not, she could take care of herself, no problems. Jordan would never admit it, but she had always fancied the arse off of Harry, even before he became the war winning hero. Jordan was known in the school by all the staff and students because of her mouth and cheek, but for all of her bravado, she still couldn't approach Harry. She was usually swamped with boys, well her 38FF breasts on her slender, toned Chasers body was what drew them in. But not Harry. Yes, he was friendly with her, always said 'Hi' and would always smile at her, but he never sought her out. This is why Jordan wanted him.

As she wandered towards Hagrid's hut, she spotted Harry, walking quite quickly towards the trashing branches of the Whomping Willow.

'_Is he mad? He will get his-self seriously hurt,' _she thought, but was amazed to see the deadly tree grow still and Harry disappear into it's trunk. She quickly followed, just reaching the trunk as the branches immobilized again. She began to walk down the cramp, dark, insect infested tunnel, trying to be as quiet as possible, but not quite managing to be so due to her stiletto heels clipping on the natural stone. Slowly, over some time, the ceiling of the tunnel became a much more comfortable height and Jordan soon found herself in a very poorly lit and extremely dusty hallway. In the hallway, she could just about make out some, what looked like very rickety stairs. She headed towards them, scuffing her new shoes, cursing silently and stepping more carefully. When she reached the stairs, she saw some fresh footprints in the dust, so she made her way up the stairs, making sure to place her feet on the prints. Halfway up the stairs she paused and heard moans coming from the floor above. She continued to go up the stairs, checking at every step that her foot was within the print as she didn't want her shoes to get ruined anymore then what they were. The moans she heard still continued and became more and more passion filled the closer she got to the room the noises were coming from. The door stood wide open, so Jordan could see straight into the room, seeing a very naked Harry lying on his back, his enlarged and aroused cock in his fisted hand, fiercely wanking his-self, muttering and moaning. Jordan licked her lips before trying to speak, but she could not. Besides, Harry beat her to it.

"Oh fuck yes Jordan, bounce baby! Ride my cock, mm your tits are so sexy. I love how they bounce all over the place as you fuck me this way!"

"What way would that be then Harry?"

"Jordan! How? Why?"

"Gods Harry, I've wanted to fuck you since, well forever."

"Come on then!," he said as he lifted his hand that had been fisted around his cock and placed it behind his head. Jordan entered the room, slowly walking to the bed, steadily shedding her clothes. By the time she had reached the bed, she was only wearing her shoes and underwear which was a matching silk pair of French knickers and bra in black with red pinstripe and delicate, tiny bows. Her hair had been pinned up with chopsticks designed to be used in hair, but as she had taken off her form hugging t-shirt, she had removed the chopsticks, allowing the soft, slightly curly hair to fall freely around her face, which was made up very subtly with a minimum of make-up.

"Dance sexily for me," Harry purred, grabbing his wand,( his REAL wand, not his cock!) and whispered a charm. Out of no-where came the sound of some poppy-bouncy music which Jordan soon swayed and dipped in time to. As she danced, she removed her bra, flinging to the pile of clothes and then slipping out of her knickers. She then started to kick off her shoes but was stopped by Harry.

"No, leave them on. I like them." He got up off the bed and walked over to her, his cock standing to attention. He stood behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Bend over. I want to fuck you from behind," he hissed, nibbling her lobe. As she bent over, Harry instantly shoved his very large and throbbing cock into her dripping wet pussy, a slapping sound vibrating round the room, mingled with the moans and grunts of the pair.

"Fuck me Jordan, you're pussy is so tight and wet!," Harry cried as he pushed her towards the bed.

"Oh Gods yes Harry! Fuck my pussy!" Soon, both yelled out there climax, collapsing onto the bed. As they lay there panting, they kissed each other.

"Did you really mean it when you said you've always wanted to be with me?," Harry asked shyly.

"Yes."

"And it's not because I'm the big 'hero', the Boy Who Lived?"

"I want to be with you, fuck you, for you, not who people want to believe you are." No-one spoke and an awkward silence ensued. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Jordan?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What about Ginny? I thought you two had something?"

"We did, until she cheated on me with Dean Thomas. Bitch!"

"She what?! Oh, wait till I get…."

"Whoa, Jordan. Forget it, it's my past. I want a future. With you. What do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Fuck me YES!!!"

"Don't mind if I do. AGAIN!"

After doing what nature intended, they left the Shrieking Shack and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They walked hand in hand, smiling like, well they were, love-sick teenagers.

"At fucking last! I kept telling Harry to ask you out Jordan," Ron said when he saw the newest, happy couple in the Common Room. He was sat on a chair with Hermione on his lap.

"Ron, I want you," purred Hermione. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the Common Room and were gone for sometime. Slowly the Common Room emptied, leaving Harry and Jordan alone, the sexual need taking hold once more.

"Come sit on my lap Jordan," Harry said, sipping his jeans off, his cock bouncing. Luckily, Jordan was wearing a micro skirt and had forgotten to collect her underwear when they re-dressed earlier. She slipped his hard cock into her wet hole, pumping up and down, grinding against his pubic bone.

"Oh yeah Jordan, ride my cock! Faster babe, harder!"

"Fuck yes Harry, oh screw me!" They were too into each other to notice anyone slip into the Common Room. Little did they know that it was Ron and Hermione that had come back from their little get-away and were now watching.

"Damn, that's hot! Ron, I want you again. NOW!," hissed Hermione, dragging a once again willing and horny Ron up to his dorm.

"Oh Gods Jordan, I'm coming!"

"Give it me! Fuck me all the way!"

"Fuck yes babe! Take my hot seed!," he shouted as he bucked up into her, pumping his seed into her fast. Halfway through his fast pumping, Jordan came too, her juices flowing round his cock, the climax squeezing her muscles. Pulling more cum out of his cock.

"Mmm, I'm going to need a fuck like that at least twice a day," Harry said with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"You tell me the time and place and I'll be there." Before they went to their separate beds, they arranged to meet for sex the next day and shared one final kiss before climbing the stairs to bed, to dream of each other and what they had just done, what was to come and what just might be.

As they left the school at the end of the school year, Jordan and Harry were still very much a couple and stayed together despite each of them doing what they wanted career wise. Harry went on to be an Auror and Jordan got a job at Puddlemere United's Quidditch grounds as a grounds keeper, well she was the physical kind of girl, not afraid of working hard for a living. But, a couple of years into their relationship, arguments became common and were more shouting matches that usually ended with Jordan walking out. The argument that ended it all was about the fact Ginny was trying to push her way back into Harry's life, trying to get him to break up with Jordan so they could get together again.

"Why do you even talk to that slag? After all the trouble she caused you, you still talk to her and now she's wielding her way back into your life, wanting to push me out of the picture. Well, fine, I'll make it easy for you both. I'm leaving," Jordan cried, hot angry tears streaming down her face. She hated crying but the situation had pushed her too far.

"Jordan, babe, please don't go. I don't want Ginny, I still want you," pleaded Harry, but his pleas went un-answered as Jordan picked up her suitcase and walked out of the front door of their shared flat, slamming it behind her. She stormed her way through the streets of London to her parent's home and made that her base until she could afford to move later.

It had been two months since the break-up, when Jordan walked in on Oliver Wood, the new keeper and ex- Hogwarts pupil, in the showers after a training session.

'_Well, I'm not in a relationship anymore, so I can fuck whoever I want. And… Oliver was one of my crushes back in school,'_ thought Jordan. She silently stripped down and stepped into the shower, right behind Oliver, letting her hands slide over his soapy back.

"What the…? Oh Jordan. Hey!"

"Hmm, Wood by name, Wood by nature I see. Oliver, I want to fuck you. Right here, right now!" Oliver looked at het for a brief moment before kissing her, pushing her back against the tiled wall, lifting her with ease and swiftly plunging his now aroused cock into her already wet pussy.

"Fuck yes! I have always wanted to do this ever since I clapped eyes on you Jordan."

"Shut up and just fuck me Oliver!" She bounced on his cock till they both climaxed, sliding down the wall to the floor. After this incident, they always found a way, especially after matches and training sessions to fuck in the shower. But things soon changed, as they were caught by the boss and poor Jordan ended up losing her job as the boss didn't want to lose their star Keeper.

"I'm so sorry Jordan. I never meant for you to lose your job. Could we still… you know, from time to time…..get together and…," purred Oliver, stroking her arm, not offering to carry out the box she was holding. It contained all of her personal effects and was quite heavy, but still, despite seeing that she was struggling, he never helped.

"Fuck off Wood! Anyway, I was getting bored with the whole fucking in the showers only thing. I'm glad I'm out of here!" With that she stormed to the Appartion site and fled to her new flat. Sat waiting for her was an owl from Hermione, announcing that she was going to marry Ron Weasley, to which Jordan snorted and nearly choked as she continued to read. Hermione had only gone and asked her to be a bridesmaid!

'_Oh great, a fucking froofy dress and awkward dancing! But, what a fucking fab Hen night we will have! Must remember to ask Hermione if I can wear a trouser suit instead of a stupid dress.'_ She sent a reply immediately, adding that she detested dresses (hint, hint Hermione!). She received yet another owl from Hermione saying that she agreed to her being able to wear a quite sedate and stylish suit, but still in the creamy gold she had chosen for the bridesmaids.

The Hen Night went well, as it was wild and full of drunkenness. Hermione was that drunk she had no recollection of the entire night. Jordan saw this as a good thing as during the drinking and dancing, there had been strippers and Hermione had been at the centre of it all. Even though Ginny was there as another of the bridesmaids, Jordan still had a good time. Ginny had tried to make comments about her losing her job and being caught in the act, but Jordan just gave her one of her trade make 'back off bitch' looks and no more was said.

On the actual wedding day, all of the girl's got ready at the Burrow, well Molly insisted so she could fuss over everyone, but mainly her nearly daughter-in-law.

"Oh just look at you all!! Just perfect!," wailed a tearful Molly, dabbing her eyes with a crumpled handkerchief.

"How come Jordan gets to wear trousers and I have to wear this?," Ginny said, looking down in disgust at the rather well fitting and colour suiting dress, then looking up and scowling at Jordan. Jordan took at deep breath. It was now or never to try and repair the friendship she once had with the youngest Weasley.

"Ginny, it suits you, much more than if I wore one. I have never in my life, to my recollection, worn a dress," Jordan said, attempting to, one calm her down and two, show that she wasn't going to fight her no more, the past is just that, the past. Ginny took the complement and understood the look that was given to her. She slowly came round to the idea that yes, the dress and it's colouring did indeed suit her very well, so now the bridal party was ready to leave.

'_Great, the first hurdle is upon me now,'_ though Jordan as they walked the short distance to the village church. The service was as beautiful as the bride, but Jordan found it ever so hard not to stare at the Best Man, Harry, especially as he looked so fucking damned sexy in his tuxedo. She knew that Ginny would be staring too, but ignored her. As they stepped out of the church, posing for pictures, Jordan sighed quietly.

'_Well, hurdle number one out of the way! Bring on the second,'_ she thought as she posed next to Hermione with the other bridesmaids.

Once in the church hall, which had been booked for the festivities after, Jordan sought the comfort of a long, hard drink and a dark corner. But as a bridesmaid and at Hermione's nagging, she was forced to dance rather than sulk. Every now and then she thought she saw Harry looking her way, but whenever she turned to see if he was, he was always deep in conversation with whoever was next to him. To Jordan's annoyance, it always seemed to be Ginny, trying to push herself on to him once more. The more drunk Ginny got, the more Harry leaned away, causing her to sway wildly before one of the male guests took advantage and whisked her away. Jordan smiled inside but was still seeking her quiet, dark corner. Towards the end of the night, when the slower, sloppy songs were playing, Jordan found herself back in the corner alone. Out of nowhere a hand appeared in front of her face.

"Nobody puts such a Babe in a corner, not even the Babe herself." It was Harry.

'_He's come to dance you fool. Grab that hand and shift your arse!'_ Jordan obeyed her conscience and grabbed the offered hand. He slowly led her to the middle of the dance floor, earning him a well done wink from the loved up groom. As the song played they just danced, well swayed on the spot mostly.

"I'm sorry," Harry barely said, but Jordan heard it, her heart doing somersaults.

"Really? What for?"

"For being a complete prick and not chasing after you."

"Well, at least we can agree on something," she replied as she glanced over his shoulder, hardly daring to look him in the eyes, as she knew if she did, she would be lost forever. There was a pause as they registered the fact that they had gotten this far.

"I still want you Jordan. Every night I wank over the thought of you. I burn to touch you, fuck you," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer. His arousal was evident.

'_Yes! Yes! Yes!,'_ screamed Jordan's thoughts.

"Look, I'm staying in Room 362 at the motel up the road tonight. Maybe…?," he said as he pulled back, let her go and turned to stalk off the dance floor now the song had finished. Within moments she lost sight of him in the crowded room.

'_Girl, what are you doing standing here? Get your sorry arse to his room sharpish!'_ Once again Jordan obeyed her thoughts. Luckily nobody had noticed her slip away as they were all looking for the happy couple. No-one seemed to notice that the Best Man had gone A.W.O.L. too. Jordan however knew just where Ron and Hermione had gone to as she had seen them slip into the disabled toilet some 10 minutes earlier, during the last dance and knew they would be in there for some time. Giggling and shaking her head, she hurriedly made her way to the motel a lot of the guests and bridal party were staying in. She soon found Room 362 and found the door slightly ajar. She hesitated before pushing it open a bit more to see a very familiar sight. There was Harry in all his glory, lying on the bed, doing exactly the same to his-self as he had done on that fateful day when she had followed him when at Hogwarts.

"Close the door behind you." She did.

"Strip tease and dance for me," he requested as he reached over to the Wizarding Wireless and tapped it with his wand, (no, once again not THAT wand! God you lot are pervs! ;P). The air filled with sensuous music, almost as if he had arranged for that particular piece to be played at that exact moment. Because the suit was so well fitted, Jordan had foregone wearing any form of underwear, preferring the magic tit- tape to any kind of Visible Panty Line, or V.P.L's as they were known as. So as she stripped, she revealed to him how naked she was.

"Get that arse over here," Harry growled. Jordan practically ran into his arms and was greeted passionately.

"Oh Gods Harry! I've missed you," she cried as his shaft entered her willing pussy.

'_Back where it belongs, always,'_ they both thought as they continued to fuck wildly. From that re-meeting and extra fucking, they were inseparable, their days filled with plenty of mind blowing fuck after fuck!


End file.
